User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Archive 11
best ability? guyz i have the best solution,the man that no one can beat,the up and coming pirate king....4 sure and know i proudly present my idea: i would like to have the amazing skills of zoro but....i would make my three swords eat a devila fruit and i would also eat one!!!!my first black cursed blade would have eaten the darkness(yami yami no mi) fruit the one which is currently used by blackbeard which could make my opponents incapable of using their devil fruit powers,my second sword kuina's would have eaten the paw(nikyu nikyu) fruit the one used by kuma the tyrant which would make my defence ultimate,last but not least my 3d sword the one which i took from ryuuma(shuusui) eat the amazing and super mera mera no mi(fire)the one used by ace cuase its just amazing!!!!in addition to my incredible sword technick and skills(imagine flaming dark tatsumaki!!) i would have eaten tori tori no mi model falcon the one used by pell in arabasta in order to prevent diving into sea water... i'm sorry to have written too much but i was too excited!!!tell me your thoughts about my superb skillz!!! best character so far? i personally love jozu i dont know why..after comes ace, marco and ao kiji About Balckbeard's bounty. Now I saw what you said on my Discussion board and as I can agree to what you are saying, it has yet to happen. But we can't say he will get one until it happens. Plus we can predict that the WG might issue bounties after this battle but can't say they will (unless you are a person who helps with the magna). So I'll just change it to Mihawk for now as he does not have a known bounty at this moment. But if Blackbeard does not have his title removed from him, then it will go back until he gets one.(Note: It will go back after a bounty issue from the WG). JonTheMan 16:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Mythbuster That link was not meant to mock the person, that link was to show where this strange theory came from in case people would ask where it came from. I was originally going to leave the link out but I was consired that people don't know where this theory came from. Anyway I going to the mythbuster talk page to list every small fry myths I heard pass 12 years and see if they are worthy to earn it's seat to the main page. "Geez, why are you complaining? (Gives long expliantion)" That's not the point, my point is we must vote on whatever any myth are worthy to be on the main page so they won't be any mess on the Mythbuster page. Anyway for now I will revert that edit and rid the link but if someone starts to ask, we might need that link and no this is not to pressure you so don't take it in a wrong way. Joekido 23:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Help!!! Hey this images is not opping out MsMonday> http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miss_Monday.JPG Igaram> http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Igaram.jpg Coldhandzz 09:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Images hey, can you give me list of main events thats need image those from (Loguetown-Thriller Bark) thanky you. Coldhandzz 02:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Episode Titling Ok, I stopped before I did too much because I am sorta confused. Some of the episodes use the Japanese translation and others use the English. All articles that have been dubbed I see are using the opening title sequence as the article picture, so I started titling them after the dub name (only go to episode 5). Then I wasn't sure what to do after the dub stopped or if you all were using the dub titles. DaemonZero 04:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Drunk said the wiki goes by the Japanese names, so I just left it alone. But I just think its kind of weird to use the Japanese title name with the dub picture name. 07:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oops forgot I wasn't signed in XD DaemonZero 07:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Something discovered about long spaces appearing Something I found about what's causing the long spaces. Discussion found here.Mugiwara Franky 14:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oars It kinda already happen which is why I put the discussion up. When I read what was being planned and saw what was happening in the wikia, I kinda got a bit hurried myself. Seriously, we need the Giant's kid to prove that Oz is Oars.Mugiwara Franky 17:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :According to the discussion at Arlong Park, it was just one guy, dirt monkey AL. HaxeyeMihawk on the other hand, apparently was protecting us.Mugiwara Franky 17:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Here's a reason you can post on Arlong Park about Oars since I can't. ::The gigantic ship in Chapter 551 indeed has the name OARS on it but in that chapter there is no confirmation that the captain of that ship is at all related to the Oars that was in Thriller Bark. ::In order to fully confirm that Oars is the correct spelling, what is needed is the panel saying that Oars Jr. is related to Oars. ::Without that panel, saying that Oars is Oars from the ship is just half true as not all people would know why.Mugiwara Franky 17:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Red Leg Style to Black Umm, due to complaints from Rin about Red Leg Style being wrongly named in the past (since it suggests that the style is actually named Red Leg), the article was changed to Black Leg Style by Joekido so the confusion won't be there.Mugiwara Franky 17:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Zeff's style has never been actually named as far as anyone is concerned. Also while it is true that Sanji learned the basics of the style from Zeff, there is a possibilty that some of the techniques he does are techniques he made up himself and not ones he learned from Zeff. Diable Jambe for example, while it maybe something that Zeff might have made, there is nothing saying that Zeff was the one who invented it. As far anyone is concerned, Sanji at most is the one who invented it.Mugiwara Franky 17:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::From what I see, the thing that they had in the spoilers about the article was that it was badly made or organized. It was something that was put up to convince that the wikia was bad. ::Red Leg was a nickname given to Zeff because nearly every time he kicked, his legs were stained with blood. Its his nickname not his fighting style's name. In any case, the consensus in the article page's talk page was to call it Black Leg Style. Even though its unnamed, at least it pointed more to Sanji's fighting style and not Zeff's.Mugiwara Franky 18:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) user:Mugiwara Franky's Abusive Use of his Power Today Mugiwara Franky used his power in an abusive fashion to win an argument and get his pet theory stated as fact on the Mero Mero no Mi page. To win the edit war he decided to simply lock the page from being edited, with his pet theories on the page. The reason I'm posting this here is he claimed there was no complaint department and suggested I go to you, so I decided to go to you first. Immolo 19:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hi hi i'm this site new spoiler maniac and worst enemy for spoiler. :here is some taste of my spoiler.HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH Thespoilermaniac 09:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hito Hito no MI I was wondering why you reverted my settai of Chopper's transformations from the page. I felt it was relevent and insightful. Watermarked Images My mistake thanks for the heads up.Sables 14:14, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Watermarks Umm, when you mean watermarks are a no go, do you mean all watermarks? Fan site watermarks that appear on videos maybe a definite I guess, but what about official channel watermarks? I'm talking about the marks that appear when a show appears on TV. Examples of such marks are the BBC mark, the Discovery Channel mark, and the Cartoon Network mark. I'm asking this because sometimes raws of episodes have the official Toei mark, the cat mascot thing of theirs. There is also the marks of other channels. In order to get clean raw pics without subs, sometimes I use dubbed episodes. These dubbed episodes I use aren't just from the english dub, I usually use the german dub one and at one time or another used the mexican dub I believe. Anyway, usually these dubs have a mark of the channel that broadcasted them. So can pics with these marks be used cause its already hard enough to find clean raw pics especially for the older episodes?Mugiwara Franky 14:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Having a little note in the rules addressing which watermarks can be allowed would be a good idea since there maybe some images that are indeed hard to find without watermarks.Mugiwara Franky 06:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Umm, we may have to reword about using images taken from youtube cause not all videos there have watermarks. Also, it's one of the only places we can see videos and get snap pics until the videos are removed.Mugiwara Franky 07:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Images taken via their links contain watermarks. Images on youtube directly don't have watermarks. :While a number of videos on youtube are low quality, there are some that have great quality.Mugiwara Franky 07:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to disagree with your comment on KishinZoro177's talk page. The site owner didn't create the images. They just ripped them and called them their own which is technically illegal. Drunk Samurai 07:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I honestly have a huge problem with watermarks. It pisses me off when somebody puts a watermark of an image that can be found on like 5 different sites. To me it is like they are claiming they made it when they obviously didn't. I'm not saying that we should use them but I'm saying we shouldn't say that the site owner created them because that is absolutely not true. Unless it was fanart which is obviously not allowed regardless. Drunk Samurai 07:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I don't necessary mean manga/anime images. I mean typical images. Like say a meme image you can find on any site. People put watermarks on them which pisses me off. I don't really like the images from that site anyway and watermarks just get in the way regardless. Drunk Samurai 07:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) More Settai I added some Gaburi settai, no watermarks? Don't wish to cause a headache - unlimited Cruise. Sables 12:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank for your information. Could you check the page of Straw Hat Pirates, Location. I come to internet service yesterday and edit it, because I think this information is in mess. Some is useless and need rearrange, but Drunk Samurai undo my edit? Nami Um, I heard it isn't anime-only or any filler material of the sorts. Oda officially anime'd them since he can't pan them out in the manga. Anyways the wind knot was present in the manga, as of now. Oh, okay then. I'll just wait for newer chapters. Thanks for the guidance! Grammar Hey ma'am, kindly check my grammar on my recent edits...... Thank You..... Coldhandzz 12:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) whaddup! hey baby!